Thinking Over
by LIVE2WRITE
Summary: Rory and Tristan are paired up for a parenting/compatibility project at school.Tristan and Jess meet.Who will Rory end up with? please read and review, i promise its good.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: So in school, we are doing this cool thing where you have to carry an egg around like it's a baby and stuff and a girl and a guy pair up and you guys know all this. So basically, I'm gonna have Rory and Tristan paired up to do that and who knows where it will go? Will it lead to hatred? Love? SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! Email me if you have any. OoAnGeLfYrEoO@netscape.net. Thanks! Oh! Also, lets just say Tristan was never sent away to military school and he and Rory have worked their "relationship" up. They aren't friendly yet but they are civilized to one another. RORY AND DEAN ARE BROKEN UP!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I can't believe this. I go on vacation for one week, and I come back to find that you have changed my student government plans. The student body is going to try to impeach me or something!" Paris rambled, her voice raising with ever word she said.  
  
"Calm down Paris. All I did was order one less corsage for the ceremony. You already have three extra and they all cost about twenty dollars. If anything, I'm helping you out, this way we have more money-" Rory was cut off bye the bell.  
  
"Good morning class I have a new project for you this morning." The teacher began  
  
Paris looked at Rory and rolled her eyes. This had been there 3rd project in two weeks.  
  
"This one will take a few weeks. I am going to pair each of you up with a member of the opposite sex. I will give each of you an egg. Or two or three. Does anyone have any clue what I'm getting at?"  
  
Paris raised her hand. "Yes, we are going to parent the eggs. Not only will this test our compatibility with one another, but also see if we are fit to be parents." She answered  
  
"Exactly! Now, I have written all of the girls names on pieces of paper. I will walk around to all of the boys and they will choose a name. The girls will choose a slip of paper that will either say 1, 2, or 3. That determines if they have one child, twins, or triplets. Tristan you can pick first."  
  
Tristan stuck his hand into the box and drew a slip of paper. He looked at it and smiled. Rory Gilmore it read. The teacher passed the box around until everyone had drawn a name. Next she went around with the box of numbers.  
  
"Okay, guys go to your partners. I'll be around with the eggs.  
  
Rory looked around curiously to see who would come up to her.  
  
"Hey Mary." Rory spun around to see Tristan holding the paper out to her.  
  
"Hi Tristan. I guess we're partners?" she asked  
  
"Yup." Just then, the teacher walked around with the eggs.  
  
"How many?" she asked  
  
"Two" Rory showed her the paper.  
  
"Here you go. Draw a face on them for now, you can decorate them in your own time." She smiled and moved on.  
  
"It says here on the paper that we need to have names, decorate them, keep a journal, and find out if we are "compatible" with one another." Rory said looking at her objectives sheet.  
  
"Doesn't sound as bad as the rest of the projects." Tristan shrugged  
  
"So who did everyone get?" Rory asked looking around. She laughed when she saw a nervous Brad approach Paris. Everyone knew he was afraid of her.  
  
"Can you take any longer? We only have three weeks to do this." She snapped at him.  
  
"S-s-sorry." He stuttered inching his way up to her.  
  
Tristan laughed and looked at Rory. "So we should get together today." He suggested  
  
"Um, yeah sure. My house okay?" she asked  
  
"Sure. I'll give you a ride home." The bell cut him off  
  
"I'll see you after school." She gave him a small wave as she headed to her next class.  
  
The final bell rang at 2:15. Rory went to her locker and gathered her books up.  
  
"Ready?" Tristan asked  
  
"Yea." She replied "Nice car." She nodded approvingly at his silver eclipse.  
  
"Thanks. I like it myself."  
  
"There are some Cd's in the console. Put whatever you like in."  
  
Rory flipped through the selection and ended up putting The Ramones in.  
  
"Good album." She said nodding her head to the music.  
  
"Yea, I didn't know that you liked The Ramones." He said  
  
"Of course! My best friend Lane, she is in a band. They do a few cool covers."  
  
"Stars Hollow" he announced  
  
Rory jumped out of the car and into her house.  
  
"LUCY!I'M HOME!" she shouted  
  
"RICKY!" Lorelai's loud voice burst through the house.  
  
Lorelai bounded into the room. "I have to get to the inn Sookie had an accident-." She looked at Tristan "Whoa." She stopped  
  
"Mom, this is Tristan. These are our kids." She pointed to the eggs.  
  
Lorelai stared hard at the two eggs, occasionaly glancing at Rory and Tristan.  
  
"Um, mom?" she asked  
  
"Sorry sweetie. Just trying to figure out who they look like." Rory rolled her eyes and Tristan laughed  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore." He held out his hand  
  
"Call me Mrs. Gilmore again and you die." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Sorry, uh, Lorelai." He apologized  
  
"No problem. So another project, huh?" she asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yup. Not as bad as the other ones though." Rory replied  
  
"Well, like I said before I have to get to the inn. Theres no food, you can go to Luke's. I'll be home later."  
  
Lorelai left Rory and Tristan  
  
"So.Luke's?" she asked  
  
"Sure."  
  
They began there walk to Luke's.  
  
"So your mom is energetic." Tristan smiled  
  
"Yea, she's great. She is my best friend." Rory walked up to Luke's and pulled open the door. Jess was behind the counter. He looked up at Rory and got butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Hi Rory. Who is this?" he asked  
  
A/N: let me know what you think! 


	2. Encounters

A/N: Hey, I know its been awhile since I updated. Sorry!  
  
"Hi Jess!" Rory said brightly as she went up to the counter and kissed him, Tristan following behind her.  
  
"Hey." He replied eyeing Tristan suspiciously.  
  
"Oh! Let me introduce you two. Jess this is Tristan, Tristan, this is Jess." She glancing between to two  
  
"Hi." Jess spoke coolly  
  
"Hey. I don't remember you from last time I was in town." Tristan said  
  
"When were you in town?" Jess asked  
  
"He was here when we did Romeo and Juliet for school. He met Dean." Rory explained  
  
"Oh, so you met bag boy?" Jess asked  
  
"I met a loser who didn't deserve Rory." Tristan replied  
  
"I agree." Jess replied, suddenly a little more friendly with Tristan.  
  
"Well, we have a ton of work to do so I think we will get the food to go." Rory spoke up  
  
"Oh yea, sure. What do you guys want?" Jess asked taking out his order pad  
  
"Burger, fries, and coffee please." Rory ordered  
  
"I'll have the same but coke instead." Tristan told Jess, who then went into the back after telling them it would be fifteen minutes.  
  
"We're going to buy school supplies!" Rory shouted  
  
When she got no response from Jess, she and Tristan walked outside.  
  
"So. you two have been dating for how long?" he asked  
  
"About three months." Rory replied  
  
She pulled open the door to Doose's and held it for Tristan.  
  
Dean walked by with a box in front of his face, not noticing Rory and Tristan. He set the box down and glanced up to see the pair looking over a shelf of colorful folders and poster board. Tristan looked up to see Dean staring at them.  
  
"Hi, um, bag boy was it?" he asked  
  
Dean glared at Tristan before speaking to Rory.  
  
"What's the accountant doing here?" Dean asked  
  
"None of your business Dean." She replied picking up a folder  
  
"You better watch it Tristan." Dean warned before walking away.  
  
Tristan turned to Rory who's face was turning red.  
  
"I wish he would just leave me alone." She told Tristan, sadness in her eyes.  
  
"Why is he like this?"  
  
"Bad breakup." She explained  
  
"Come on, let's go get the food." Tristan paid for the folders and gently lead Rory away to the diner.  
  
When Jess saw Rory's upset face, he rushed over to her.  
  
"Rory, what's wrong?" he asked putting a hand on her delicate face.  
  
"Minor encounter with bag boy." Tristan explained, wishing he could be the one Rory went to for comfort.  
  
"Come here." Jess pulled Rory into a hug.  
  
"I hate him." She mumbled into Jess's shirt.  
  
"Look, here's your food. Go home with Tristan, eat, do your homework, and I'll stop by later." Jess kissed her forehead and handed Tristan the bags.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the Gilmore home, Rory and Tristan decorated their "children" complete with fuzzy pink hair and glittery eyes.  
By six, they had written their first journal entry and Tristan was leaving.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Tristan asked  
  
"Yea. Here or at your place?" she asked  
  
"Lets go to my house."  
  
"Okay, good night." She smiled  
  
"Good night Rory."  
  
No sooner than she shut the door, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she answered "Hey babe!" it was Lorelai "Hi mom." "You didn't tell me Tristan was hotter than ever!" "Mom." "okay, okay sorry." "Sow what's up?" "I'm just calling to let you know I ordered a pizza, I'll be home late" "Oh, okay. See ya later then." "Bye babe."  
  
Within the next 15 minutes, the pizza and Jess came. The couple sat on the couch eating and watching a biography of Charles Dickens.  
  
"This is so boring." Muttered Rory  
  
"I agree. Lets do something fun." He put his hand on her face and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
When Lorelai arrived home, she discovered two teens making out on her couch.  
  
"Ew!" she groaned as she walked in.  
  
Rory and Jess jumped apart.  
  
"Hi mom!"  
  
"Hi Lorelai."  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"No thanks." Lorelai frowned  
  
"I better get going." Jess stood up.  
  
"I'll walk you out." Rory opened the front door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" Jess asked  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay." He kissed her again  
  
"Bye." She closed the door and smiled.  
  
A.N: I wrote this during Algebra so if I fail its your fault. Haha. Please please please review. Also, if you want to vote for LIT ot TRORY please EMAIL ME DON'T LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW. OoANGeLfYrEoO@netscape.net Thanks! 


End file.
